Primeiro Encontro
by Brunette90
Summary: Bom, o título é autoexplicativo... Romione, Hinny, pós guerra, one-shot e fluffy. Escrita para o Projeto Não Temos Nome do Fórum Ledo Engano.


**Capítulo Único**

Aquele dia atipicamente nublado de julho refletia a insegurança do rapaz que fitava o céu, pensativo.

Ron sabia que não precisava impressionar Hermione, afinal, ela o conhecia muito bem e, mesmo assim, por algum motivo, gostava dele... Esse pensamento trazia ao rapaz uma sensação gostosa de felicidade.

Não é como se eles não andassem juntos há mais de sete anos, ponderava, lembrando-se dos perigos que correram com Harry e também das rondas - dever dos monitores - nas quais o melhor amigo não estava presente, mas agora era tudo diferente: o primeiro encontro só deles dois, finalmente namorados.

Depois da guerra, Ron e Hermione foram atrás dos pais da garota na Austrália e, após uma semana, com a ajuda do Ministério Australiano, conseguiram trazê-los à Inglaterra, já com a memória restaurada.

Assim que chegaram, Hermione esteve um mês, permanentemente, na casa dos pais, o que Ron compreendia perfeitamente, indo visitá-la todos os dias e conhecendo melhor a família Granger.

Foi a própria Sra. Granger quem sugeriu que eles saíssem, porque "Mione precisa se divertir um pouco, pra variar".

\- Aí está você, irmãozinho! – disse Ginny, entrando no quarto do garoto e sentando na cama de armar ocupada por Harry – Mamãe pediu pra avisar que o almoço está pronto.

Ele virou-se para encarar a irmã:

\- Já vou descer, Gin.

Ela imediatamente notou que havia algo errado:

\- O que houve? Você se esqueceu de tomar o remédio para o-aperto-você-sabe-onde?

\- Engraçadinha... – ele sentou-se ao lado da garota - Vou sair com a Mione hoje.

\- Ah, Roniquinho, não há com o que se preocupar. Eu sinceramente não sei como, mas parece que ela te ama de verdade... – Ginny falou em tom de brincadeira.

\- Sabe que já pensei nisso por muito tempo e também não sei...

\- Ai, Ron, deixa de drama, por favor, eu estava brincando!

\- Mas tem um fundo de verdade nisso, eu sei que tem.

\- Só se você quiser acreditar – ela mal conseguia compreender de onde ele tirou aquilo. – Você é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu conheço. Muitas vezes, acho você bem mais impressionante do que o Harry e aqui é a _noiva_ dele falando.

\- Precisava me lembrar disso? – perguntou Ron, com uma careta, mas um pouco mais animado com as palavras gentis de Ginny. – O noivado de vocês também me pressiona, sabia?

\- Relaxa, Won-Won, mesmo você, tapado desse jeito, vai perceber quando o seu relacionamento... Enfim, você vai saber. – ela afirmou, sorrindo - Além disso, o Harry me pediu em noivado na semana passada, mas eu já disse que só me caso quando terminar Hogwarts, se lembra? Então nós ainda temos chance nos casar na mesma cerimônia e fazer a mamãe explodir de tanta felicidade – a garota deu uma leve risada com a perspectiva.

Ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar, Ronald Weasley pensava em seu casamento com muita naturalidade, mas também um pouco de nervosismo. Sempre havia a chance de que ele estragasse tudo.

\- É... Quem sabe? Ela já tem Harry e Hermione como filhos... Mas essa conversa está começando a me embrulhar o estômago... Não quero perder o apetite, vamos deixar isso de lado e descer pra comer, antes que esfrie!

Desceram as escadas e sentaram-se à mesa com Molly Weasley, que esboçou um sorriso: desde a morte de Fred, ela e George andavam pela casa como o vampiro do sótão, pálidos e se arrastando pelos cantos. Os outros filhos e o esposo os levaram ao St. Mungus há uma semana e descobriram que os dois apenas precisavam de mais tempo para se recuperarem, ou isso informou o medibruxo responsável, que receitou algumas poções antidepressivas.

\- Ron, você comeu pouco, parece meio aéreo... – observou a sua mãe – Vamos, o que houve?

\- Ele vai sair com a Mione hoje, mamãe – respondeu Ginny antes do rapaz.

\- Ah, é mesmo? – Molly pareceu um pouco mais animada. – A Hermione é uma ótima garota.

Ron ruborizou levemente, pois não era muito aberto sobre sua vida amorosa com a mãe: ela, por exemplo, mal chegou a saber do namoro com Lavender Brown.

A sua irmã não perdeu a oportunidade de brincar:

\- O Won-Won ficou vermelho, que bonitinho... Ele está realmente preocupado em impressionar a Mione – ela afirmou e riu.

\- Querido, você quer ajuda? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou e, sem esperar resposta, prosseguiu – Mostre que você presta atenção nela. Faça algo que ela vá entender como especial e íntimo de vocês dois. Certamente, após sete anos...

\- Não consiga pensar em nada, mamãe – Ron afirmou, desanimado.

\- Manda um berrador. Não sei porque, mas eles me lembram muito o relacionamento de vocês nos tempos de Hogwarts... – Ginny disse e riu.

\- Muito obrigado, irmãzinha, que ideia maravilhosa! – o garoto ironizou.

\- Ginny falando em berradores e ela nem andava com o casal brigão para todos os lados em Hogwarts. Pense no meu sofrimento! – Harry adentrou o cômodo juntando-se a brincadeira.

\- Que lindo, hoje é o dia de azucrinar o Ron! Vocês se merecem, sabia? – ele fingiu estar magoado, mas se entregou e começou a rir.

\- Ora, não se ofenda... Estamos apenas sendo sinceros. – Ginny falou entre risos. – E sim, nós somos um casal maravilhoso – ela concluiu e beijou Harry, para o horror de Ron que ficava desconfortável com a malícia de sua irmã mais nova.

\- Francamente, Ginevra... – disse, numa imitação exagerada de sua namorada.

\- Não é justo tirar sarro da Mione só porque ela não está aqui, Ron! – Harry falou, apesar de estar rindo.

\- E desnecessário de verdade é me chamar de Ginevra, viu?

A Sra Weasley interferiu:

\- Mas é um nome tão bonito!

\- Quando a senhora casou, talvez...

\- Está me chamando de velha, garota?

\- Não, a senhora só é jovem há um pouco mais de tempo... – ela disse e piscou.

Molly sorriu e, de repente, se sentiu feliz de verdade por terem superado tudo e poderem viver esses momentos felizes, sabendo que Fred, onde quer que estivesse, também estaria. É hora de viver.


End file.
